Chaos Quest Episode 14
((If your wondering about the missing 4 episodes there complittion was taking too long)) THE FOLLOWING EPISODE OF CHAOS QUEST IS EXCLUSIVE TO BLURAY, APALLO, OMEGA (chat mod), ISAIAH, SS3K, SPONGEBOB AND MAVERICKHUNTERSIGMA!! ALL OTHERS MUST ASK IN THE TALK PAGE!!! Chapter 102: Last time on Chaos Quest the last series of battles of Round 1, it eventually pitted Ferham Spades against a Sonic-Knuckles hybird, JT the Androhog. Round 2 has begun and Amy is pitting against the seemingly invincable Zenaroid. How will the little girl play out? Find out NOW! Battle Zenaroid snickered standing on the top arena. "This 'll be no trouble at all..." Amy: (sighs) I can do this (gets on the arena) "Here comes my punching bag for the match" Zenaroid standed proudly. Amy: (thought: I'll just compete & I'll be ok) "And so the begining of ROUND 2! AMY ROSE VS. ZENAROID! BEGIN!!!!!!!!!!" Omochao blurts out. Amy: (charges at Zenaroid) Here I come ! (punches Zenaroid in the face) Come & get me! Zenaroid: *grabs her had and twists it* Foolish little girl... Amy: Ouch! (kicks Zenaroid at the back of his head, causing him to let go of Amy) (flexing her Hand) Too slow Zenaroid: Not really. *still holding her arm* My helmet's of steel.Remember? Amy: Hm, good point. Why not try this! (flips Zenaroid on his back with her strength) Years of using the Piko Hammer as a weapon. You'll get use to it. Zenaroid: *dashes on his back and levitates back to his feet* That all you've got? Amy: No, this is ! (tackles Zenaroid to the ground, causing damage to Zenaroid) You don't stand a chance. Zenaroid: *jumps in the air before she tackles him* Amy: Whao! Now where did he go? (notices Zenaroid floating in mid-air) Now that something you don't see everyday. Zenaroid: Chaos Torrent! *fires a red beam at Amy* Amy: Yikes! (got her tail burned) Yeouch! My tail is very delicate (jumps up) (Thought: Ok, this is it. It's down to me & Zenaroid, I'm a Hedgehog like Sonic. I must give it all I got.) (her eyes opened revealing her pink glowing eyes) (Spindashes at Zenaroid, in full force) Zenaroid: *holds his arms* Nah! Amy: You must stop this madness, stop that right now! Or else! (spindashes at Zenaroid again) Zendaroid: *bats her away with his arm* You haven't seen madness. Amy: (lands on both feet) I'm not giving up that easily you know. (kicks Zenaroid's head) Zenaroid: As I just said, due to the helment my head is rendered completly invincible to attack. Especially weak ones like yours Amy: (holding her leg) Thanks for the tip. And take that (kicks at Zenaroid's Butt with her other foot) Zenaroid: *rolls away after being kicked* Hmm, cheap shot. Battle Spectations Omochao spoke out as rain poured under his voice "Everyone move upstairs to the bigger arena!" "Amy against Zenaroid...she has no chance..." Plasma said doubting Amy's ability Apallo: -looks at them- -mmmmmmmmmmm's seriously- The group walks upstairs hearing the third line of "Battle". "AVABELEETUM!!" Isaiah repeadedly banged his head on his laptop. Yasumi quietly looked over at Isaiah "What a-re you doing?". She questioned him as if not trying to offend him. "Mocking the White Bomber," Isaiah replied. "Oh I see." Yasumi replied as she went to sit in the stands. "AVABELEETUM!!!" That can be my catch phrase, Isaiah thought. "This isn't gonna go well..." Axel said at Plasma "I know. I hope Amy doesn't actually think she could win." Plasma said in reply. "Hey, is there any betting stands? I've got my money on Amy", Isaiah said. Plasma stood in slight shock for a second. "No, no stands...." Apallo:-just ingores the others and watches Zenaroid as he looks back- "Obviously lacking in intellect of victory chances, Amy's are 12% possible" Rocket Metal said trying to make himself look smarter. Jack: I just hope Amy can stop Zenaroid "Ignoranice" Rocket Metal says turning to Jack Apallo: Jack....Amy Will lose........Zenaroid willl.......-looks down- AMY YOU NEED TO FORFIT Jack: Apallo, are you crazy?! It's our only chance on defeating Zenaroid for good ! Quit being so negative, Apallo ! Apallo: Jack.....You Have Seen Zenaroid in action right? Jack: Yeah, So what? Jared: Zenaroid is not one to take lightly, Jack. I have used several thousands of fight simulations to calculate that Amy has a 99.9999999999999999999999999999% chance of losing, and a 75.626461% chance of DYING! Jack: JARED! (slaps Jared's face) Your scaring us! I told you to stop being negative Jared: LIAR! You never told me that. Jack: YOUR THE LIAR! Your always negative, your trying to kill me back when I was Monstrous Ogre Jack, remember? Jared: My mind and soul were in another dimension at that time, and my body's instincts were to kill strong opponents to become stronger. Apallo: Jack. Ive fought him more than once and i can tell you that Amy doesent stand a chance. And Besides anyone could say it too. -puts his hand on Jack's Shoulder and generates energy as he looks at Zenaroid getting higher every second. His Gemstone Disc also reacts to this sudden enegry increase- EGGMEN CALL THE MATCH. LETTING AMY FIGHT IS A MURDER Eggman Nega: I think not Apallo. Apallo: Eggmennnnnnn!!-his energy forms into an aura flowing from his body all the way into the sky- Eggman: I agree with Vio over here. Let's watch this play out. Apallo: -anger riseing increasing his power even more Shifter: ! Eggman: Not to hasty now. We COULD kick you out of the tournament for match distruption OR fowl play. Apallo: -makes an angry look into eggman's eyes and all he sees is fire and destrusction in Apallo's to show how angry he is- Eggman: Ha! That's what will remain of this weak world when I build the Eggman Empire. Apallo: -and Eggman being rosted alive- Eggman: Foolish youngling, ''I ''have enough I.Q points to be able to look past your weak fable. Dr. EggPlankton: (To Apallo) Stop the match? We don't want to, this is started to look awesome. Apallo:-cools down when Fiona touches his shoulder- Fiona: Eggmen Please Call The Match. If Your I.Q. is as large as you clame it to be then why would you let Amy be in grave danger like this. Jared: Obviously, he's not going to call off the match, for Amy is supposedly one of his enemies. Eggman: This is the perfect oppurtunity to eliminate that wreched girl. Jared: I bet you made this simply to get rid of all of your enemies, huh? Apallo: I Bet they did >.> But they know if Zenaroid wins....were all boned. (in apallo and all the hero's heads) Zeuses: Hello? Hello? Can Anyone Hear Me? Eggman: Part of the plan. Jack: But what about Patricia's Devil Form. Is Patricia gonna turn back to normal or something? I mean just look at her (points to Devil Patricia) Devil Patricia: (silent) (stretching her wings) -Thunder Roars Loudly to Make the Heroes Listen- Zuses: I SAID HELLO? (telepathically in some of the heroes' heads) Apallo: Huh? Oh! Master Zuses! How Are Ya!? Zuses: Apallo this isnt the time for catching up. As You Know and, for the some of you that are listening to this telepathic message, The Gate to the Underworld is opening (as menchioned in a previous episode in the current saga) I Dont Think that the Eggmen know that yet and is such not a real threat as of yet but i have some other news of importance for all of you so please listen to me. Plasma: Fine: Explain. Zuses: As you all heard what i just said. The gateway to the underworld is opening. Fortunately it is opening at a slow pase. This is because of the Chaos Emeralds being Close to it. Hades found this out and so he is using the Tournament to Make the gate open faster. Apallo: But How?! Zuses: The energy of each battle is realeased out into the air. You See...when in a battle people clash. When they clash thier powers give off resedue. Resedue that flows through out the air. Hades is using the tournament to absorb the Resedue inorder to open the gate! Fiona: hum....so what do we do? Zuses: Right now i have somebody trying to locate the Gate near the tournament as we speak... i cannot tell you his name but it is someone you know of. Anyway, while he is doing that you all need to distract the Eggmen by battling but not overdo it. When he finds the gate, that is when some of the tinkering peoplr of th group will shut down all the power in the area long enough for the rest of you to stop the eggmen. and capture them. If all goes to plan you all will get the chaos emeralds and stop the Eggmen from whatever they were plotting. And Also Save the world from being taken over by hades. And if anything goes wrng.......The other Mobi-Gods and Myself will have to improvise....... Good Luck To You All Apallo: Guys...this is searious Jack: Not only that, but we need to help Patricia as well. I want my best friend back to normal. Plasma sighed. "Let me check the scroll for anything.... "Too re-seek your former best friend back, remove her darkness with Light attack" Zuses:Hummm.....Jack Patricia i cannot say..... Jack: I gotta go save my friend, even if I had to sacrifice myself ! Patty: What?! Jack, you can't be serious! Jack: I am serious. I must save Patricia because she is my best friend! (goes to find Devil Patricia) Plasma: *runs after him* Jack wait! Zuses: Wait! -uses power to give Patricia a small necklace with a thunderbolt shaped emblem glowing- Plasma: Zuses! What are you doing?! Zuses: i have given her a thunder charmit can dispell her devil form at will but it wont last forever Jack: For how long? Plasma: *now next to Jack* Devil Patricia: (sighs) Plasma: *groans* Zueses: I do not know....but she is to not take it off until the curse is over Plasma: You idiot. It doesn't just go away. Jack: We need to save my friend from the Devil Gene now! Zuses: -.- Im not the idiot so nerghaaaaaaaaaaaa Zuses's Assistant: Master Please Have some Zempi Tea Zuses: -everyone can hear him sipping it- Ahhhh...Sorry everyone. But anyway Plazma, I alrady know that. That Charm is A Protection Charm. It ssheilds her mind and soul from the dark sprt and she can controll her powers better this way. Assisant: -wisper wisper- Zuses: I have some news.....and its good. My Agent, one of your friends, has located the Gate Jack: And now Patricia got away cause now I can't see her. (They all noticed that Devil Patricia got away) Patty: Where did my Mama gone to? Jack: Not sure, but we have to go get her. "Again, why is it that I'm only hearing about this now?" Ferham complained, being rather oblivious. Eva: While you were gone during the summer...A LOT happened. Zuses: Ok Everyone Remember the plan Good Luck -connection lost- Plasma: Come on...let's go find Eva Necko: Alright! Diana: Can I Help Look? Allison: Sure. Diana: -uses her cpu- Plasma: *goes out looking for Patricia* Diana: -puts on her bat wing back pack- Jack: Wait up. What about Amy? We can't just leave her at the hands of Zenaroid. Fiona: I'll heal her Plasma: At this point she might as well just give up. Jared: Finally, someone listens to reason. Apallo: -watches the battle- Amy..your just to stubbern Plasma: She's willing to get drained JUST to prove she's worthy enough of Sonic. Sonic: *looks very engaged. Shifter: -is reading amy's mind from afar seeing that her plan is to impress sonic- -and his eyes are bloodshot- ........-now he is about to snap- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SCREW THIS. -he jumps to the edge of the spectators seat area and screams- AMY JUST GIV EUP YOU USELESS PINK LOVE OBSESSED, CLUELESS LOWSY,DUMB PIECE OF CRAP. SONIC WILL ALWAYS SEE YOU AS A FRIEND AND NOTHING MORE JUST FORFIT ALREADY. ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHH! Jared: No, don't encourage her to quit. ENCOURAGE HER TO FIGHT AND DIE! Shifter: FU -foghorn noise- K THAT! IF SHE FORFITS IMMA KILL HER! DO YOU KNO WHAT IT IS LIKE TO BE INSIDE HER BRAIN Jared: trust me, I've seen worse. Omochao: SHIFTER HAS BEEN DISQUALIFIED! Jared: (Laughs) Shifter: Dont piss me off you little blue piece of scrap metal. Omochao: WATCH IT YOU TOO! Harassment isn't allowed here! This blue ROBOT that's more indestructable than you could ever become can kick you OUT! Shifter: Ohh Big talk comming from what was ammo for a certin little gun Jared: I'm just going to walk away now. (walks away) Omochao: One more warning buddy! Jack: Jared, we need to talk. Fighter No. 30: -blocks Shifter from Omochao's view- You know nobody is afraid of you Omochao. But I mean you no harm. and yes Shifter is in the wrong, BUT you know that amy isnt giving up for that one reason. And mabye you should go relax. I Will handel Shifter. Apallo: -glances at No.30- There's something strange about him. Omochao: I know what I'm doing! Stand back! No.30: -looks into Omochao's eyes- ......... Apallo: ........ Shifter: Meh. -goes back to being sclient- Omochao: That's right. Jack: Okay? Let's get back to the match Patricia: Okie dokie Apallo: -walks off- Jack: Apallo where are you going? And Patricia, are you ok? Patricia: I'm ok, but a little dizzy. Jack: That's good and Jared...WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?! Apallo: -walks back Patricia: Thanks (hugs Jack) Jack: No problem (hugs Patricia back) After all, your my bestest best friend. Apallo: -looks up into the sky- Plasma: Don't threat Apallo...it only makes things worse... Jack: Yeah, just calm down & we'll be ok. Patricia: Yeah, by the way, how's Amy doing? Jack: I can't believe I'm saying this, but Amy's too stubborn to give up. Patricia: Well, I hope that she's gonna be ok.